


A Lifetime with You-Mavin Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a lovely little Mavin fluff piece <3 I love these little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime with You-Mavin Fic

It's amazing to think that it all started out with a simple greeting. People greet one another every day, and it rarely turns into anything more than an acquaintanceship.   
  
"Hello, my name is Gavin Free. I'm new here." Michael looked up at a tall, goofy-looking guy with light brown hair and a huge-ass nose. His blue eyes sparkled with nerves and he had a thick British accent that Michael found oddly charming.  
  
"Hey, my name's Michael. Welcome aboard." He shook Gavin's hand, flashing him a friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks Mi-cool." Michael chuckled at the way the Brit said his name, turning back to the video he was editing as the new man wandered off to meet the others.  
  
He already liked the guy.  
  
-  
  
"You little fucking fuck!" Michael screamed, face bright red as he slammed down his controller, making the desk rattle.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Mi-cool. It was too easy!" Gavin choked out between laughing fits. The other men joined in the laughter as Michael leaped out of his chair, tackling him to the ground and yelling curses at him.  
  
"Welp, Michael is strangling Gavin." Ryan calmly spoke into his microphone, observing the scene before him. Geoff burst out laughing.  
  
"Great. I can get an actually good replacement for him." He joked, not bothering to break up the two.  
  
"And now they're making out and... woah Michael's taking off Gavin's shirt." Ray fake-commentated, holding back a snicker.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ray. They'll actually believe you. All we need is the fucking Mavin fangirls dying." Michael grumbled, sitting back up in his chair. Gavin remained laying on the floor, coughing and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Shout out to Mavin girls." Ray said, grinning.  
  
"You're my boy, Mi-cool." Gavin yelled, still sitting on the floor. "Team Nice Dynamite!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Gavin."  
  
-  
  
Gavin was looking nervous; like,  _really_  nervous, and Michael had no clue why.  
  
He kept seeing the younger man throw furtive glances at him throughout the day and he seemed much more jumpy than usual. He also noticed that the other guys kept acting smug towards him, smirking at him in that "I know something you don't know" kinda way that really pissed him off. He was pretty sure that Gavin was planning a stupid-ass prank, which he did quite often.  
  
At the end of the day, Gavin didn't go home with Geoff like normal. Instead, he stayed behind as each man quickly departed the office. Michael had to remain to work on editing his newest Ragequit, but stopped when he realized they were alone. Gavin was openly staring at him now, eyes wide and a little scared for some weird reason.  
  
"Gavin, what did you do?" Michael's voice was accusatory, and he crossed his arms as he fixed the Brit with a deadly glare.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Mi-cool?" Gavin swallowed hard, averting his gaze.  
  
"I've known you for years now, you dolt. I can tell when you've done something stupid. Now, what did you do?" He moved a bit closer, ready to beat Gavin if he did something that was bad enough to really piss him off.  
  
"Mi-cool, can I ask you something?" Gavin's eyes were wet, and suddenly Michael realized that it may not be a prank that had Gavin all worked up. His tone softened and his body language automatically turned to one of concern. Even if he pissed Michael off, Gavin was his best friend in the world.  
  
"Sure, Gav. What's up?" He rolled his chair closer again, preparing for whatever Gavin might have to say. Panic ran through him as he thought of all of the awful possibilities; maybe a family member died, or he was leaving, or Gavin himself was dying. Okay, maybe he was over-reacting, but he tended to do that a lot.  
  
"I... Mi-cool..." Gavin took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
Michael was stunned; so stunned that he choked on his own spit, embarrassingly enough. He began to cough madly, cheeks turning pink.  
  
Okay, he was actually fucking choking now. He hunched over, eyes widening. Gavin panicked and began thumping him on the back roughly.  
  
"G-Ga-v...in!" Michael choked out, swatting the younger man's hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry Mi-cool! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I wasn't." He yelped out, eyes flooding with tears.  
  
Michael finally recovered after several moments so embarrassing he almost wished he had died. Gavin was shaking, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks into his stubble.  
  
"Gav.." He whispered, voice a tad hoarse. Gavin looked up at him with watery blue eyes. Michael raised his hands and gently rested them on either side of Gavin's face before connecting their lips, laughing into Gavin's mouth at the sheer absurdity and ridiculousness of this moment. Gavin giggled also, tears wetting Michael's face.  
  
The kiss was short and messy, but to Michael it was perfect. When he pulled back, they continued to laugh, holding each other and giggling about nothing in particular.  
  
-  
  
Gavin entered his and Michael's apartment to see Michael sitting on the couch, watching something intently on his laptop with his headphones in. The older man jumped slightly at seeing Gavin, quickly shutting the laptop and blushing slightly.  
  
"What were you watching, love?" Gavin inquired, cocking an eyebrow up.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Michael darted his eyes away, the tips of his ears turning red. He was always a horrific liar. Gavin grinned, crawling onto Michael's lap and teasingly trying to reach his laptop.  
  
"You liar, Mi-cool. Tell meeeee." He whined, scrambling over his boyfriend.  
  
"G-Gavin stop!" Michael tried to yell, but he was laughing as he pinned Gavin down, tickling him.  
  
"M...Mi-cool I c-can't breathe!" Gavin squirmed, laughing breathlessly as he tried desperately to kick Michael off.  
  
Michael chuckled, releasing Gavin after nearly a full minute of tickle torture and pulling him onto his lap so they were facing one another. Gavin wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, playing with the other's auburn curls.  
  
"So wot were you watching?" Gavin asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Just some of your old Slo Mo Guy videos." He remarked. Gavin cocked his head to the side in confusion, tugging on one of Michael's curls to encourage him to continue. "You had long hair back then. I've never seen you with long hair; you had it cut before I met you." He pulled Gavin closer to him and kissed his adorably large nose. "I liked it. You should grow it out again."   
  
He leaned in close so his lips were nearly pressed against Gavin's earlobe, making the younger man shiver. "It'll give me something to yank on." He growled, nibbling on Gavin's neck.  
  
New goal: Grow out the hair.  
  
-  
  
They were walking down the street, hand in hand. Michael looked over at Gavin and smiled; His hair was at this adorable stage of the growing-out process (that Gavin found extremely irritating) where it stuck out all over the place and he was currently attempting to catch a snowflake on his tongue with great enthusiasm. Michael sighed out in contentment, breath whirling around in the cold air before dissipating.  
  
"Ooh Mi-cool, I nearly caught that one!" Gavin squeed, blue eyes bright as he continued his hunt, bobbing his head around.  
  
"You are such a dork." Michael chuckled. Gavin finally caught a tiny white speck and he cheered, throwing a fist into the air triumphantly. He was like a cute little puppy.  
  
Michael pulled him close. "I believe that deserves a reward." He grinned before pressing his lips to Gavin's cold ones, kissing him until they were warm.  
  
That's when he noticed the glare the man about ten feet away was fixing on them. Gavin felt Michael tense and pulled away, following his brown eyes to see what he was staring at.  
  
"Oh. It's fine Mi-cool." Gavin was used to Michael's protective manner, but still tried to calm him whenever he could. But it was pointless. Michael was a Jersey boy at heart, and Gavin was his boyfriend, and nobody was gonna fuck with him.  
  
"You got a fucking problem?" He yelled at the man, gripping Gavin's hand tightly. The man in question was probably in his mid-thirties and a couple inches taller than Michael, though Michael was pretty sure he could still take him.  
  
The man grimaced, eyes trailing to where the two boy's hands united.  
  
"Fags." He muttered before going to turn away.  Michael's face turned a deep red and Gavin knew that there was no stopping him now. He let go of Michael's hand, following behind at a safe distance as Michael stormed towards him, stopping only inches from his face.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?" His voice was like poison, scaring even Gavin a bit. The man held firm however.  
  
"I called you and your little pussy ass buttfriend over there fags." The man spat out.  
  
That was it. Michael swung a fist, connecting perfectly with the man's face. The man fell to the ground.   
  
"He's my boyfriend. And I fucking love him." Michael said, grabbing Gavin's hand once more. The man remained quiet, getting up and quickly walking away. "That's what I thought." Michael mumbled as he cooled off, face turning back to its normal color.  
  
"My hero." Gavin swooned, a big grin on his face as he cuddled up closer to Michael.  
  
"Someone's gotta protect your dumb ass." Michael chuckled, nuzzling him.  
  
-  
  
Michael was acting weird all day, and it was really starting to bum Gavin out. Actually, if Gavin was being honest, Michael had been acting weird all week. He seemed to avoid Gavin at work and wasn't as loving as he usually was at home. He kept throwing weird looks at Gavin throughout the day, and the Brit was starting to panic.  
  
By the time that the Podcast started, Gavin was really depressed. He sulked on the edge of the couch, not even made happier by the fact that Michael actually sat by him, though not as close as usual.   
  
He didn't get into the conversations and stories, only responding to questions with the bare minimum. He spent most of the time watching Michael, who seemed to be getting more and more fidgety as the Podcast progressed.  
  
Near the end, Michael suddenly stood up, making the other guys go quiet.  
  
"You okay, Michael?" Geoff inquired. They were all clearly confused. He barely managed a nod, shaking slightly. He looked as if he were about to be sick.  
  
Gavin got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Michael going to break up with him, live, in front of all the fans? Oh God, please no.  
  
Michael gripped Gavin's hand, palms sweaty, and tried to smile.  
  
"Gav.." His voice was quiet and he cleared his throat before continuing.  
  
"Gavin Free. You are maybe one of the most irritating, goofy, and ridiculous men I have ever met. You make it your mission to bother me when I'm irritated, you yell extremely loud when I'm trying to focus on a game, you try (and fail) to kill me on Minecraft at the most inopportune times, and you generally act like a total fool. And I love every single thing about you. You've been my boyfriend for over two years now, cheering me up when I'm down and making my life worth living. You saved me Gav, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my boy, Gav." He sunk down to his knees, digging around in his pocket and producing a small black box. He opened it, revealing a white-gold band with the words 'Team Nice Dynamite' written in cursive lettering engraved on it. Gavin was sobbing now but chuckled at it.   
  
"Will you marry me and do me the pleasure of becoming Gavin Jones?"  
  
-  
  
"Highew Daddy, highew!" The little girl demanded, brown hair tossing freely as Michael lifted her up, flying her around as if she were an airplane. She squealed happily, kicking her feet in the air.  
  
Gavin walked out into the backyard of their small house and grinned. The girl made grabby hands at the air, her freckled face lighting up. "Papa!" She cried out. She had a little British accent, just like her father, and Michael was secretly really happy that she had picked up on that.  
  
"There's my little Erin!" Gavin exclaimed, taking the little girl into his arms.  
  
"No, it's Mogaw!" She complained, a scowl on her tiny face (she was still having trouble with pronouncing the 'r's in words). She had picked up on Michael's warrior nickname and had loved it, declaring herself as that and claiming many things in the name of Mogar, including the swing set and monkey bars at the local park, the small library section in her preschool (they had received a call from the teacher after a boy said that Mogar was stupid and was given a sharp punch to the face. "That's from your side." Gavin had teased at Michael), and the cat.  
  
"Well, Mogar, Geoff and Griffon are going to be here soon!" Gavin smiled as Erin's face lit up.  
  
"Unca Geoffy? Is Millie coming?" She bounced in Gavin's arms, small hands balled into fists in excitement.  
  
"Of course she is, you mong. Where else would she be?" He teased. Erin stuck her tongue out at her father before squirming down and running into the house to get ready. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and nibbled on his neck.  
  
"Don't you be teaching our daughter any of your made up words now." He chuckled.  
  
"Mi-cool, mong is a legitimate word in Britain, we've been over this!" Gavin defended half-heartedly, now thoroughly distracted by Michael's hands on his hips.  
  
"Still complete gibberish." He muttered before connecting their lips.  
  
"C'mon, not in front of Millie!" Geoff yelled, coming in through the backyard fence. The two men broke apart, blushing furiously.   
  
Erin came running out of the house, now donned in the bear hat that was Michael's Minecraft skin, its little arm warmers flapping behind her as she bolted towards the company with open arms. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness and had an uncanny resemblance to Gavin's.  
  
"Unca Geoffy!" She yelled, hopping up into the tattoo'd man's arms.  
  
"Hey there sweetie! We missed you!!" He kissed her cheek, tickling her until she squirmed out of his arms, turning to Millie.  
  
"Come on, Millie! Mogaw will defeat the Bawbies!" She motioned towards the house before running back into it, calling a battle cry and holding her tiny fist up as if it held a sword. The adults laughed as Millie followed closely behind, mimicking the younger girl's actions.  
  
"So, are you guys excited for another one of those?" Gavin teased, raising his eyebrows. Lindsay was due to have their little son in less than a month. She made sure to constantly complain to the boys about the pain she was going through for them daily, not allowing them to forget for a second what an amazing friend she was.   
  
"We can't wait! Hopefully he won't try to take the title of Mogar away from Erin or there may be a total brawl." Gavin giggled, leaning against Michael.  
  
They heard a loud crash and a cat's growl from inside and Michael groaned.  
  
"I think she's trying to defeat the cat again." He grumbled before trudging in, followed by a laughing Geoff and Griffon.  
  
Later that night, when their little warrior was finally asleep, Gavin curled up next to Michael in their bed.  
  
"What do you think he'll be like, Mi-cool?" Gavin asked suddenly, disrupting the silence. Michael didn't have to ask what he was talking about.  
  
"Considering he's got two of the most kick-ass fathers in the world, I think he's gonna be just as amazing as our little Erin." Michael smiled, kissing Gavin's forehead and running his fingers through his long light brown hair. He loved Gavin's hair this length, just a little over his ears but not yet shoulder-length when he would get it cut back to this height again.  
  
"I love you, Michael Jones." Gavin yawned, snuggling closer.  
  
"I love you too, Gavin Jones."


End file.
